A Night Out
by JPMod
Summary: Kim and Ron spend a night out for dinner, while Debra, Felix and Monique spend some quality time. A short story with some fluff. Story 6 of the 'Kim Possible: The University Years' series


In response to feedback regarding "Football Follies":

SirDucksworthy – I presume Australian football is by chance called Rugby? I knew England and Australia have a version of American football, yet I never thought they were the same given the different set of rules, the lack of padding protection, etc. As for what the media did to Kim and Ron, I'm going to tell that in a story down the road. :)

John Steppenwolf – Well, it wasn't like I actually was referring to the real-life Michigan University or college. Remember everyone, that any schools I mentioned in my stories are just by chance made-up by me, for I certainly did **not** went out to indicate real-life schools. Besides, this is fiction, so Michigan State in the KP universe does play non-conference teams. ;)

Also I didn't recall Europe ever playing American football. Most Europeans still refer soccer as football in their languages, thus technically American football really isn't played in Europe. Besides, I don't recall whether American football is really popular in Europe compare to soccer. Soccer (their football) is their #1 sport as much as baseball and football is to America. They really go gaga for soccer.

Thanks for the feedback, SirDucksworthy and John Steppenwolf. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A/N: A short story with some fluff for a change, given I haven't written up anything regarding Kim and Ron's relationship for a while. A nice interlude before the next main event. :)

Story rating: Rated K+ (aka PG)  
Written: June 2005

Summery: Kim and Ron spend a night out for dinner, while Debra, Felix and Monique spend some quality time. A short story with some fluff.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kim Possible: The University Years_

A Night Out  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Darkness has come to Upperton as the sun had set a couple hours ago. The daylight hours were growing shorter now that it was close to mid-November and the weather was turning chiller. The street lamps up-and-down Main Street lit up the street, while stores, shops, and restaurants have their lights on. The trees were almost bare now with only a few leaves. It was a typical night for the average size university town.

From the Upperton U campus, a red 2005 Toyota Corolla drove through Main Street heading in the direction of the interstate underpass. Halfway through the business section of the street, it pulled into a parking lot of a restaurant named La Padova. It found a parking spot in the almost full lot, and shortly after, its headlights turned off.

The driver, a redheaded 20-year-old woman, came out and made sure her knee-length skirt was smoothed out from wrinkles. Her 20-year-old blonde boyfriend, who came out of the front passenger side, noticed this and chuckled.

"What?" Kim Possible asked as she raised her head up to look into the eyes of her steady beau.

"It's not like you have to be perfect, KP," Ron Stoppable said with a full smile.

"Oh?" Her lips quirked as an eyebrow rose. "Are you saying that you want my skirt to be raising up my thighs to give **every** man a treat?"

"Maybe just **one** man," he replied with smirk of his own and a devilish look.

Kim shook her head and gently laughed. "I don't think so, Mr. Stoppable. Not tonight."

"Oh, really?" His face gave a mock pout.

"Yes, really," she countered, her eyes narrowing. "This is just dinner. Not a formal event to wear any of my formal gowns." Kim snorted. "I think I may have spoiled you."

Ron's eyes went wide at this with a grin. "Spoiled? Me?" He pointed to himself. "Are you implying that I shouldn't have my eyes on you and they should be wandering to **other** pretty ladies?"

"Don't you even think about doing that!" Kim pointed to him with a mock serious face. "You keep those eyes on me."

Ron smirked, for he knew she would say that. "Then maybe you should keep your skirt up, so I can keep my eyes on you." He waggled his brows.

With a snort of a laugh and a grin, Kim just shook her head again. "You really are spoiled." A slight gust of wind made her pulled her coat tighter. "Come on, let's get inside. It's really getting chiller now of these days."

The couple crossed the parking lot and entered the lobby of the Italian restaurant. After confirming their reservation, they were soon seated at a table for two in front of a large picture window that gave a view of Main Street and the nice brisk clear sky. They took off their coats, put them over the back of their chairs, and sat down.

As Ron sat down, he couldn't help but think Kim looked beautiful. She wore a nice white, full-sleeved blouse with lacy ruffles at cuffs and along the collar and small V-neck. The simple skirt was black, and she wore black stockings given the weather. Simple black high-heel shoes completed her attire. Her long auburn hair was kept away from her face by an emerald-jeweled brooch, which Ron gave her for Christmas last year, at the back of her head. Her appearance was elegant without looking too formal. A nice look to wear at a not too formal restaurant.

Kim in turn couldn't help but think Ron looked handsome. He wore black pants with black socks and formal shoes. His long-sleeved, light-blue, collar shirt matched well with his blonde locks. He too appeared graceful without looking too formal.

After they were settled, they picked up their menses and read under the low light of the restaurant. A waiter came by to fill their glasses with water and provided them with a basket of bread.

"Would you like any appetizers?" he asked.

Kim's green eyes connected with Ron's brown ones briefly. He nodded, giving his consent for her to make the choice, before she looked down at the menu. "How about the anti-pasta?"

"Sounds good to me," Ron said with a grin.

"One anti-pasta plate coming up! I'll come back in a few minutes as you decide your main entrées." With that said, he left.

Having already decided on what his main course would be, Ron put down his menu. He noticed Kim was still gazing through the options on her menu.

"Haven't yet decided?" Ron asked with a grin as he picked up a slice of the small loaf of bread in the basket.

Kim shook her head, while her boyfriend began buttering up his bread. "I'm thinking either the spaghetti with shrimp sauce and shrimp or fillet trout grilled with marina sauce and lemon."

Ron chuckled as he finished buttering his bread. "Come on, KP. We've been at La Padova many times in the past two years. You should almost know every entrée on the menu."

A grin formed on her face as she kept her eyes on the menu. "Maybe so, Ron, but it still doesn't make my decision any easier."

Taking a bite of bread, Ron muttered. "Make a decision, Kim. You're the leader of Team Possible, so this shouldn't be harder than say fighting Shego."

"Fighting Shego?" Her eyes momentarily locked onto his face as her eyebrow rose. Her eyes returned to the menu as she grinned. "Interesting choice of words." Ron just grinned.

"Alright," she sighed, her grin still in place. "I'll take the spaghetti with shrimp and shrimp sauce."

"See?" Ron's face lit with amusement. "Not so hard."

Putting down her menu, Kim took a slice of bread and took a bite out of it. "You're right. It wasn't so hard." Her eyes lit up. "Compare to two years ago when we first ate with our families at a restaurant after Prom Night, tonight was no big."

Ron snorted as he rolled his eyes. "You have to remind me again of that night?" Kim's reply was a giggle as she smirked at him.

Two weeks after Prom Night, both the Possibles and Stoppables had gone out for dinner. It was, in terms, the first official dinner between the families after Kim and Ron became girlfriend and boyfriend, even though the two families had many dinners together before hand. It was a quite a different evening than previous dinners, given both Kim and Ron's 'rents were pleased the two teens were finally a couple. The Tweebs had been a pain, given their teasing, yet they too were pleased that their big sister was finally dating Ron. It certainly had been a night to remember, especially when both Kim and Ron's moms had helped her decide her entrée by making suggestions. The redhead cheerleader had quickly made a selection to end the constant suggestions from the two mothers.

The waiter came back and took down the couple's orders for their entrees. After he left, another waiter came by with the plate of anti-pasta. The couple ate pieces of cheese, cold cuts, and vegetables, as they talked and enjoyed each other's company.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monique laughed. Why Felix even bothered to keep trying. It was obvious he has no hope what so ever. "Felix, why keep bothering to try to beat Debbie? It's clear that she can beat you in this game, no matter what you try."

Felix shrugged as he smiled, the game controller in his lap after being defeated again at another game. "Maybe I enjoyed the company." He looked to his left to gaze into the smiling, smug face of Debra Oxford Tsuda as she sat next to him in front of the TV screen. "Or maybe I enjoyed finally finding someone who can beat me at Zombie Mayhem. George and Ron are easy at times to defeat."

Debra chuckled as she pushed back a loose lock of her brown/blonde hair, which was pulled into a simple ponytail held by a scrunchie, out of her eyes. "Seeing how they play, it's no wonder you became bored." Her game controller was also in her lap.

The three university students were presently in Felix's dorm room on the first floor of the boys' dorm building, the same building where Ron and George's room was held on the third floor. Felix, being handicap, had been given a dorm room all for himself. His wheelchair left barely enough room in the center of the room to move, if there were two beds on either side of the room. With a room all for him, only one bed and desk were needed, thus he has plenty of room for his wheelchair to maneuver. Some people had mentioned he was lucky to have a room for himself, yet for the brown-haired young man, it has become lonely sometimes, thus it was no surprise he sought out company at times.

Tonight was the weekly 'time-out' event where the gang promised to put aside a night a week to get together to have some rest & fun from the grudging university workload. Kim and Ron had opted to go out for dinner, a night with just the two of them. George Castle had chosen to use the opportunity to read in his dorm room and enjoyed the peace & quiet, given Ron would be out for several hours tonight for a change and Rufus would be asleep. It left Debra, Monique, and Felix by themselves, and they had decided on hanging out in Felix's dorm room to play games and chat.

Felix waved off Debra's comment. "Nah, it's not that I became bored. I enjoyed watching Ron and George try to beat me. It's amusing."

Sitting on his right side, Monique poked Felix on the shoulder. "Amusing?" She locked eyes with Debra. "Hear that, Deb? He thinks it is amusing watching Ron and George try to defeat him."

With mirth showing on her face, Debra replied. "Yep, anymore it's amusing for me to see you, Mr. Renton, keep trying to beat **me**."

The two young women laughed, causing Felix to smile with cheeks turning red. "Okay, okay. Point taken. Least you can play video games, Debra. Unlike Kim, who I thought she could play video games."

This caught Debra's attention. "You thought she could play video games? Did she say she couldn't?"

Monique picked up the conversation. "Yes, she did say she couldn't play. Yet when we were in our senior year in high school, Kim jelled over Felix spending time with Ron." The black girl smirked at Felix.

"Excuse me?" Debra frowned. "'Jelling'? What word is that?"

"Oops," Monique said, being bit embarrassed. "I forgotten you don't know every American slang word, Debra."

The petite gymnastic athlete shrugged. "Being in America for less than two years, I haven't yet heard every slang word there is, even during the year and half I spent at Middleton High."

"Anyway," Monique continued, "'Jelling' is short for 'jealous'. Kim was jealous that Ron had found a new best friend in Felix. She nearly went crazy."

Blue eyes went wide. "Kim?" Debra exclaimed. "Jealous of Felix?" She gazed at Felix, who grinned and nodded in confirmation. "Why? It wasn't like you and Ron were going to become a loving couple."

Felix snorted in amusement. "True. He was my friend, nothing more. I found out later that Kim was jealous of Ron spending time with me. Most of her Friday nights and weekends were spent in Ron's company, and when she found nothing to do with her free time, she nearly went insane trying to fill in the time. In desperation, she joined Ron and I for the Middleton Zombie Mayhem tournament, despite that she has no skills in playing video games."

Debra couldn't believe it. She covered her mouth as she began giggling. "No way! Kim?"

Monique and Felix joined in Debra's mirth. "Way," they said in unison.

Face still mirthful, Debra asked, "What made you thought she could play video games? Was she good at Zombie Mayhem at the tournament?"

Felix shook his head. "I noticed Ron had to give Kim pointers. Yet Drakken and his cousin Motor Ed crashed the tournament to steal my wheelchair." He patted the robotic wheelchair he was sitting in before launching into the rest of the story of how Kim and Ron had helped him recovered his cyberrobotic wheelchair and in turn, he had helped them defeat Drakken, Motor Ed, and Shego. In the end, it had been Kim who defeated the evil trio by using a remote game controller to gain control of the trio's cyberrobotic fighting vehicle and destroying it by simply smashing it up-and-down on the ground.

"So given that Kim had easily used the controller to defeat the bad guys, I thought she was good at playing video games despite I noticing she was given pointers by Ron at the tournament. Kim told me later, after Kim and Ron became a couple, that she defeated the bad guys by **accident**. She kept hitting buttons with no idea what she was doing."

Debra laughed. "Oh! I never thought Kim would be jealous like that!"

Monique giggled. "Girl, when I saw how jealous Kim was of Felix, I knew she really had it bad for Ron. Those two then still didn't saw how much they were meant to be together. As you know, it wasn't until Prom Night they finally realized their feelings for each other."

"I don't know," Felix chimed in, facing the black girl. "Did you mentioned Kim became really jealous over a Japanese student at one time? This student only appeared at school for one day with Ron."

"Yes," Monique replied, eyes on Felix's. "Even after two years, I couldn't forget that. Kim was really jelling of that girl compared to you. After they came back from a mission, all Kim and Ron said was they helped that Japanese girl found her missing teacher and helped defeated that Monkey Fist guy."

Felix and Monique didn't realize that Debra's expression changed a bit upon hearing what Monique had just said. If they saw her face, they would have easily interpreted her expression as 'recognition'. Yet the freshman student quickly covered up her shock before her two friends turned to her.

"Sounds like Kim certainly deeply love Ron," Debra said with a grin. "She wouldn't be jealous like that if she wasn't in love with him."

"So true," Monique agreed with a smile of her own.

Debra held up the game controller as she grinned slyly at Felix. "Care to be defeated again, Mr. Renton?"

Felix smiled, while he shrugged. "Sure, why not."

The two started another game of Zombie Mayhem as Monique watched.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their main course has been wonderfully delicious, and after nearly two hours from the moment they had sat down at their table, Kim and Ron were having coffee and dessert. She was forking through a slice of cheesecake, while he was spooning through an Italian sorbetti ice cream.

"You know what, KP?" Ron asked as he put a spoon of ice cream in his mouth.

"Mmmm?" Her green eyes met his brown ones as she placed a fork of cake into her mouth.

"Something is different this year. I can't really pinpoint down what I feel that is different." He took his coffee cup in hand to sip it.

Kim bobbed her head. "I think I know what you mean. Maybe it's because we recently came out retirement to rescue Debra. It was odd going on a mission after two years out of circulation."

Her boyfriend shook his head. "I don't that is it." He bit into another spoon of ice cream before continuing. "Maybe it has something to do with Debra."

This caught her attention. "How so?" She finished her cake and was now sipping her coffee.

"Well, think about it." The blonde man drank the last of his coffee. "Other than our small circle of friends, have we ever made any other friends in the past two years?"

A frown formed on her face. "Ron, Debra is much like us. We couldn't stand people who only wanted to get to know us because of us being famous as Team Possible. You know this is why we made very few friends in the past two years. Debra feel the same way, thus why we easily befriended her and vice versa. Given her athletic star status, it's no wonder she made few friends. Most people don't seem to care about her as a person."

Ron gave a small grin. "I know, Kim. I'm glad we're able to be her friends." Her small grin warmed him. "Just as I said, I can't place my finger on it. It sure feels different with Debra in our group. Other than her parents and few other details, we haven't yet to know much about her."

Kim shrugged as she finished her coffee, while Ron ate off the last of his ice cream. "It's not like we have to know her **intimately**, Ron. It has only been one month, since I met her that morning in the dojo. We'll get to know more about her as the school year progresses. Besides, it's not like we've asked her much regarding her family."

"True," he admitted.

Her eyes narrowed as she studied his face before a devious lop-sided grin formed on her face. "Ron… Are you **intimidated** that we have another highly trained martial artist in our group of friends? Someone, like me, who can kick your butt?"

"What? Me?" Ron grinned as he waved a hand. "No big, KP. I don't mind her being better than I at martial arts."

"Uh-huh," his girlfriend replied, her face not believing him.

"Alright," he admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I do feel a **bit** intimidated." He brought his forefinger and thumb close together. "But that's all. It's not like I haven't gotten used to seeing highly trained women martial artists in the past seven years, you know."

"True," Kim agreed with a grin. Beside herself, Ron had seen Shego in action, not to mentioned Yori and other girls, no doubt, he had met at Yamanuchi. Seeing Debra in action at the dojo, as well as that fight with the bad guys a little more than week ago, certainly shouldn't be any different for him.

Ron reached out to hold her hand in his as he grinned warmly at her. "Maybe because I gotten used to having my KP being the top martial artist in my eyes."

Kim sighed lovingly as she melted into his eyes and squeezed his hand back with a smile. "I'm happy to know I'm your top martial artist, love," she whispered. "You should happen to know that Debra is better than I at some things, you know."

"True," Ron responded with equal soft voice, his adoring smile not waning. "She can't replace the woman I love though."

"She better not," Kim softly said, "or else I would have to fight her."

"I'm sure it'll not come to that," he finished. With love in their eyes, they leaned over the table to give a quick kiss filled with love.

As they sat back in their chairs, Kim grinned at him. "How about paying the check and then we hit the dance floor next door?" She thumbed behind her to indicate the adjoining bar and dance floor area of the restaurant.

"Sounds like plan to me," he agreed with a smile.

After the waiter handed them the check, Ron paid it with a good size tip. They picked up their coats and headed toward the decorated wooden double doors that separate the restaurant from the bar and dance floor area of the establishment.

As they passed through the doors, Ron was glad he had gotten Kim off the subject of Debra. He still was uncertain whether to tell his girlfriend that Debra's fighting technique seemed oddly familiar to him, yet he couldn't place a finger on why.

He banished the thoughts for another time and focused on his redhead partner. She led him to an empty table in the bar to ditch their coats before guiding him toward the dance floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix, Monique, and Debra were having a good time. Felix came close to beating Debra during a game, but he still was defeated. They talked regarding their schoolwork, Kim and Ron, which Felix and Monique told stories to Debra regarding the couple, and some things about their families.

"Speaking of families," Monique mentioned, "what about yours, Debbie? All we know is about your parents, both your birth and adopted parents. What was life like in Japan being an American growing up there? Was life difficult for you?"

Debra grinned as she lay on her side on Felix's bed, looking back at the other two. "I don't know whether my life there would be considered 'difficult', Monique. It was interesting to say though."

Her blue eyes became almost dreamy as she remembered. "My adopted parents, as you know, are my godparents. When they adopted me, their family weren't at first supportive. After all, despite Japan's reputation as a country with polite people, some Japanese are still weary of gaijins, foreigners living in their country. However, the Tsuda family slowly came to accept me." She gave a big grin. "After all, I was only two back then."

"Other words," Felix chimed in, smiling, "you wormed your way into their hearts by being cute."

Shrugging, Debra chuckled. "It worked. The Tsuda family is quite large. Besides the grandparents, I have so many uncles, aunts, and cousins that a family gathering was pretty much a celebration."

Monique caught something. "Did you have any adopted brothers or sisters?"

The grin on Debra's face faded. "No," she shook her head, "my godparents didn't have any children of their own. I was an only child," she grinned again, "yet I certainly wasn't alone. I grew up with Akane and Hoshi, my two cousins, who are my father's brother's children. My uncle's family lived in the same district as mine

"Given I was a Caucasian, I stood out in public, especially at school. I was teased at times, but my parents taught me how to deal with it."

"Surely you made friends?" Felix asked.

Debra nodded. "I did, yet I learned at an early age regarding the difference between those who really want to be friends with you and those who just want to be with you because you're an attraction."

Monique understood what she was talking about. "Because you were Caucasian."

"Precisely," Debra pointed to her. "It had hurt me when I first learned that some of my so-called friends weren't really friends at all. They only wanted to be with me, because I was something new. Nothing more. By the time I was ten, I kept only a few close friends, but I always considered my cousins as my two best friends. They were always there for me during the good and bad times in school." She smiled at the memories.

"Any boyfriends?" Monique inquired slyly, causing Felix to raise his eyebrows at Kim's best friend.

Debra lightly laughed. "Sorry, Monique. I didn't have any serious relationships."

Disbelief came to Monique's face. "Come on! Surely you would have attracted boys when you became a teen!"

Shaking her head, Debra rose and sat on the edge of the bed. "I had a pretty busy life to even focus on dating, Monique. My parents began training me in martial arts when I was eight. By the time I was fourteen, they've sent me to the same school that taught them martial arts. I was pretty much focus on my schoolwork and training.

"I did though had a crush on a boy in high school." She gave a fleeing smile. "Yet that was just a crush. He was kind and didn't even care about me being Caucasian. Nothing came out of it though." Debra shrugged. "As I said, I knew to tell those who really wanted to be my friends and those who don't. Most boys by the time I became fourteen wanted only to be with me because of my appearance."

"I'm curious, Debra," Felix said. "What do you make of America? It's ironic that you were born American, raised Japanese, and came back to America."

"I found that ironic too. Yet for different reasons." The young woman placed a hand over her chest. "Even though I was born American and have been living here now for the past nearly two years, I still find America a strange place. My mindset is still mostly Japanese, being raised in the society and culture of Japan." She pointed to Monique. "I don't know all the American slang despite being here for a while. I was lucky my godparents were persistent that I grew up, not only knowing to speak and read Japanese, but also English. Yet knowing to write and speak English didn't prepare me for the culture differences between Japan and America.

"So despite I was born American and still have my American citizenship, thanks to my godparents who reported me to the Tokyo American Embassy every five years, I still feel like a foreigner here than I would feel back in Japan."

"Why didn't you went back to Japan after you graduated from Middleton High?" Monique pointed out the obvious. "You could have started your higher education there."

Debra gave a sly grin. "Just because I still feel like a foreigner here, doesn't mean I don't like it here. It's fun to learn the differences between America and Japan." Her grin broadened. "Besides," she pointed to herself, "being an American citizen, I can **vote** here." She straightened up. "I found your election process interesting. Your next Presidential election is next year, and I intend to vote in it."

Monique and Felix laughed. "You're going to have quite a show, Debbie," Monique grinned. "The way Presidential candidates campaign is like watching a boxing match. They're always trying to hit the other in the face."

Well," Debra amused, "your Congress certainly don't get involve in fistfight brawls compare to occasionally it happening in Japan."

"I've seen some vids on that," Felix agreed.

"It would be interesting to see vids of our American Congress in a brawl, if they ever get into one that is," Monique chuckled.

Seeing the time on Felix's digital clock on his nightstand, Debra stood up. "I think I better get back to my dorm room. I want to get much sleep, given I have to get up early tomorrow for gymnastic practice."

"I'll walk you back, Debbie," Monique said as she rose from her chair.

"Thanks," she beamed before turning to Felix. "It was fun, Felix. Good-night." With that said, Debra leaned down to kiss Felix on the cheek before heading out of the room.

"Yeah, it certainly was fun seeing you get whopped again and again, Felix," Monique grinned before she too leaned down and kiss his other cheek. "Good-night, Zombie boy." She too left the room to a waiting Debra before both walked away.

Being somewhat shock that both women kissed him on the cheeks, Felix raised his hands to his cheeks before he chuckled. He pushed the joystick on his wheelchair to roll into the bathroom, thinking his life has just become quite interesting now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Kim and Ron, they were glad they had taken dancing lessons during the summer between their freshman and sophomore years. It had been something to past the time during that summer. They had started out quite awkward, but by the end of the summer, the couple became skilled in moving in synch with each other to the beat of the music. Since then, when they could, the two took delight in dancing with each other, as they did at present.

_I remember when rock was young  
Me and Suzie had so much fun  
Holding hands and skimming stones  
Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own_

They swayed and moved their feet steadily yet fast across the wide dance floor, lit low with flashing lights swirling around. Other couples too were dancing to the beat, but they allowed Kim and Ron some room to maneuver, given the two young adults were good.

_But the biggest kick I ever got  
Was doing a thing called the crocodile rock  
While the other kids were rocking round the clock  
We were hopping and bopping to the crocodile rock_

Kim laughed in delight as Ron, with a big grin, twirled her, with one hand on hers, and caught her by the waist before twirling her around him to the other side with ease. Her mind had a quick thought that Ron of three years ago would have been clumsy, dancing with her like this, yet the thought was banished as Kim reached out to hold onto his hands as he led her gracefully across the dance floor.

_But they'll never kill the thrills we've got  
Burning up to the crocodile rock  
Learning fast as the weeks went past  
We really thought the crocodile rock would last_

As the last notes slowly died down, the couple ended the dance in each other's arms, laughing in joy. They heard some clapping from people, but they simply smiled at each other before they walked off the dance floor with arms around each other's waists.

Kim picked up her glass of ice soda the moment she sat down at their table and took a drink. Ron did the same with his glass as he sat besides her. After putting down her glass, she looked at her boyfriend and chuckled.

"That song reminded me too much the time we were in the swamp of Louisiana years ago," she smirked.

Ron softly laughed. "KP, that was an alligator, not a crocodile."

"Nevertheless," she gently pushed his shoulder, "I nearly lost my legs to that reptile!"

His brown eyes narrowed as he smirked. "If I remember correctly, you had seemed more concern for your shredded Club Banana jeans than your legs."

"It was my favorite pair!" she cried in mock irritation.

"Yeah," he sniggered, "you were in deep mourning." Ron placed a hand over his heart. "Oh, my precious jeans!"

Kim couldn't help but laugh, as she punched him in the arm. "I certainly did not say that!"

Joining in her laughter as he rubbed his arm, Ron countered. "You sure were acting like it. Afterward, I took you to Smarty-Mart to buy another pair of jeans, yet you were so pushy that the jeans at Smarty-Mart were not the same as Club Banana's."

Scrunching up her face, Kim stuck out her tongue. "Smarty-Mart… I still think they're so… discount."

Ron rolled his eyes. "This coming from a girl who **now** occasionally shop at Smarty-Mart… On **her own**."

"I can't help it!" the redhead hissed. "I'm on a budget!" Her lips pouted as she crossed her arms. "Despite my cheerleader scholarship, the 'rents were persistent on not giving me more money than I needed to pay the bills the scholarship doesn't covered." She looked at Ron and slyly smiled. "Good thing my boyfriend is rich now."

This time Ron frowned at her. "You know very well my 'rents are in control of the second Naco bonus I received a year ago. The bonus maybe 50 million dollars smaller than last time, but they didn't want me to go loose it all like last time. They're only allowing me a few thousand dollars a year until I graduate. I'm learning to budget like you, you know." His lips curled up into a thoughtful grin. "They're right though. I certainly learned my lesson. I'm not going to spend it all unwisely this time. That money is going to help build **our** future, Kim."

Smiling on the warm thoughts of the future spent with this special man, Kim reached out and took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "I know, Ron. I'm glad you had learned your lesson. That money, invested wisely, will help us in the long run."

Hearing the first opening notes of a familiar song, the blonde man smiled and held out his other hand to his sweetheart. "Care for one last dance of the evening, ma'am?"

She too recognized the song and grinned. "Gladly, kind sir." Placing her freed hand in his, she allowed him to pull her onto the dance floor, where she placed a hand behind his neck and the other on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her back. They slowly danced together, keeping their eyes on the other.

_I love the way ya look tonight  
__With your hair hangin' down on your shoulders  
__N' I love the way ya dance your slow sweet tango  
__The way ya wanna do everything but talk  
__And how ya stare at me with those undress me eyes  
__Your breath on my body makes me warm inside _

Kim, motivated by the lyrics, placed her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes, and breathed into his neck. He shuddered a bit before he touched his check on the top of her head, smelled her hair, and closed his eyes.

_Let's make out - let's do something amazing  
__Let's do something that's all the way  
__Cuz I've never touched somebody like the way I touch  
__your body  
__Now I never want to let your body go..._

Ron tightened his arms a bit around his love, feeling her reciprocated in kind. He gently kissed her head through her auburn tresses, and then she returned the favor with her lips on his neck.

_Let's make a night - to remember  
__From January - to December  
__Let's make love - to excite us  
__A memory - to ignite us  
__Let's make honey baby - soft and tender  
__Let's make sugar darlin' - sweet surrender  
__Let's make a night - to remember - all life long _

Both weren't even aware of anyone but each other now. Each felt love in the other.

_I think about ya all the time  
__Can't you see you drive me outta my mind  
__Well I'm never holdin' back again  
__Ya I never want this night to end  
_  
They lifted their heads and gazed into each other's eyes – her emerald orbs into his russet ones as they revolved in a slow circle.

_Cuz I've never touched somebody like the way I touch  
__your body  
__Now I never want to let your body go..._

Ron lowered his forehead to touch hers, never taking his eyes off hers. Kim knew this last verse would end well for them, feeling their love radiating through them.

_Let's make a night - to remember  
__From January - to December  
__Let's make love - to excite us  
__A memory - to ignite us  
__Let's make honey baby - soft and tender  
__Let's make sugar darlin' - sweet surrender  
__Let's make a night - to remember - all life long_

They did not hesitate as their eyes closed and lips came together softly at first before becoming passionate. Their love poured through the kiss as they held onto each other, each feeling they did not want to let go.

As the last notes of the song were being played, Kim and Ron's mouths parted from the other, their eyes sparkling as they grinned at each other.

"I love you, Kim," Ron whispered as his forehead again touched hers.

Her heart felt like it would burst from the intensity of the moment. "I love you too, Ron. Deeply," she softly spoke.

They shared a brief kiss, before their heads rested together side-by-side as the last notes of the song were heard and deep love stroked their hearts and souls into one.

It was indeed a night to remember.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After story A/N:

1) Aw! I certainly went out with the fluff moments at the end, eh? (Chuckle) I couldn't help it with the final song I chosen for their last dance of the evening. (Big grin) For anyone who couldn't tell the songs I had chosen by the lyrics alone, the first one is "Crocodile Rock" by Elton John and the second is "Let's Make A Night To Remember" by Bryan Adams. And no, I wasn't going to play "Could It Be" in this fic. I'm saving that song for another time. (Grin)

2) The car I chosen for Kim, the 2005 Toyota Corolla, was chosen just for the heck of it. I had asked the question, over at the bulletin board of Ronstoppable-dot-com, what vehicles would suit Kim, especially at college/university, and one of the responses was that she would own a Toyota Corolla, Nissan Altima, or Honda Civic. I would have opted for a Jeep, as another response had said, but online sources said they are expensive and I couldn't see Kim's parents buying their daughter an expensive vehicle for her first car. They would likely opted for a practical low expensive car for Kim to use while in university, and out of the three choices of the Corolla, Altima, and Civic, I chosen the Corolla, since it looks better than the others. I simply wasn't in any mood do an intensive online research of so many cars to choose one for Kim to drive in this story.

3) Padova happens to be a real-life city in Northern Italy. It also happens to be not far from the small town my 'rents were born and raised on farmland. I had chosen the name for the restaurant to honor the city and my Italian heritage.

4) Given Japan doesn't have many Caucasians living there, I imagine it wouldn't be easy for Debra growing up there. Japanese are human too, so kids would tease and bully there as anywhere. Debra also wouldn't know **every** American slang term, even after nearly two years living in America. I'm trying to make sure she doesn't sound and act completely American, given she still at times thinks like a Japanese.

5) Debra's American citizenship is very likely to still be active when her family moved to America. My 'rents, being immigrants themselves, told me that if one was born in America, by native or nationalized American citizens as parents, one becomes an American citizen. If an American citizen say lived outside the USA for five years or more, he/she could still retain his/her American citizenship if he/she reports to the American Embassy, where they live, every five years. It also depends on the circumstances whether reporting every five years is necessary. So since Debra was born American to American citizens, she is a native born American citizen. Given she was adopted by her godparents at such a young age, she couldn't report to the American Embassy in Japan on her own, so I opted for her godparents to do so, given I do not know in reality whether one needed to report every five years in Japan to retain one's American citizenship. Also I know that now-of-these-days, a person can be a citizen of more than one country. America allows it, yet I do not know whether Japan allows it. I have to do some research on it, but if Japan also allows a person to have more than one citizenship, I would definitely have Debra be a citizen of Japan as well. (Grin)


End file.
